Dirty Minds Think Alike
by DKM
Summary: A collection of smutty fics based on photo prompts I received via Tumblr. Various ships: Olicity, Smoaking Flarrow, Smoaking Billionaires
1. Hot Showers and Long Nights

_**Dirty Minds Think Alike**_

Rating: M

Synopsis: A collection of smutty fics based on photo prompts I received via Tumblr.

Ships: Olicity, Smoaking Flarrow, Smoaking Billionaires

Characters: Oliver, Felicity, Barry, Tommy

Season/Episode: Any and all

Category: Smut

Disclaimer: (the usual, don't own, idea was mine though)

AN: See the photos on AO3. Just go to my profile and click the link.

* * *

 **Prompt: Olicity, after a long night of vigilante things. (Submitted by andcreation)**

She's already in the shower when he gets home, her voice carrying a melody he doesn't recognize, but already loves because when doesn't he love her voice? It echoes through their condo, and like a child under the spell of the Pied Piper, he follows the sound until he reaches the bathroom adjoining their bedroom. The water runs steadily over her body as he watches her silhouette through the frosted glass before he sets about pulling off his jeans and t-shirt.

It only takes him a matter of moments to rid himself of the day's dirty clothes. He's impatient to get under the spray with her, wanting so desperately to feel her warm, wet skin beneath his lips. The day had been long and tedious, the night even more so. He had told her to go home without him, that he needed to tie up a few small loose ends in the case against the drug dealer they'd taken done before he left the lair as well. She obliged, but not without a lingering kiss that promised more when he came home.

Now, he stands with his hand on the shower door, pulling it open slowly as to not scare her. Her back is to him, hair a golden tangled mess atop her head. Upon feeling the cool breeze, she turns to find him standing behind her, an inviting smile on her face. She slinks over to him as the door closes and wraps her arms around his neck, wet body plastered to his chest. Standing on the tips of her toes, she presses a kiss to his lips. It lingers for several moments before she pulls away, her eyes half-lidded as she stares up at him.

"Welcome home, Mr. Queen," she greets him with such a sultry tone, it shoots pleasure straight down his spine and right into his hardening cock.

A lascivious smile crawls across his face when he runs his hands down her back until they cup the sloping cheeks of her ass. His answer is another kiss, this one filled with the lust that fills him to the brim whenever he's near this woman. "Miss Smoak," he murmurs against her lips before turning their bodies so her back presses against the cool glass. "It's been too long," he adds, running his mouth down her chin until it finds its way to her neck.

He feels her shiver as his tongue slides over her water-slicked skin, lapping at it. Then his teeth sink into the sensitive flesh and she's a goner. A moan resonates through the glass enclosed space, turning up the heat in an instant. Her fingers glide through his hair as the shower spray hits his back while he licks her bitten skin, soothing it with his tongue.

An arm hooks beneath her knee, dragging it up so it comes to rest against his hip, pressing them even closer together. Her hot sex is now pressed against his throbbing cock. He can barely stave off the need to fill her at that moment, but he waits. He waits until she's begging for it. He waits until her body tenses, silently pleading with him to take her where she stands.

He drags himself over her once, twice, three times, cock rubbing harshly against her clit, forcing her body closer to his as she cries out. But she doesn't give in. Not yet. No, she's playing with him, biding her time, seeing how far they can go before one of them breaks. It's a little game she likes to play, to see who's the stronger of the two, see who wants it more. Tonight, he's determined to make her lose, so his fingers sink into the soft flesh of the thigh she has hooked around him, crawling upwards until they're on her ass again.

Stroking between the luscious cheeks, he finds her puckered little hole and applies just enough pressure for his index finger to sink in up to his first knuckle. She cries out, nails raking down his back, her head banging against the glass so hard it shakes. He's almost tempted to ask her if she's okay, but her thigh clenches around his waist and he knows she's fine. Then his name comes spilling from her lips and the game is over. He's won, and now it's time to claim his prize the way he wants.

Swiftly, he turns them around again as he takes a seat on the bench that backs up against the glass beside the door. Her legs spread over his thighs when he pulls her close, her chest pressing into his, hard, rosy nipples scraping over hot, wet flesh. She gasps as his sudden movements, at the way his hands grab her hips and pull them down until the tip of his cock is nestled against her slick, puffy folds. The fat head glides across her slit, teasing her lightly, and her head falls to his shoulder.

"Fuck! Oliver!" she pants, her hot breaths fanning over his ear and he smiles at his ability to make her yield so quickly and so easily. Then again, when she feels the need to be in charge, he yields just as easily to her whims as she does to his. Right now, though, he's done teasing. His cock pulses with need, need to fill her completely, and he pulls her hips down in one swift, smooth motion, burying himself deep in her silky heat.

Above him, she shudders violently, her body tensing at the sudden intrusion, but she relaxes moments later and sighs. "Feels so good," she breathes, burying her face in his neck. Then it's her lips on his skin, her teeth sinking into the corded muscles that has the tides turning in her favor. His hips buck, plunging into her in erratic thrusts that rock her body forward into his. Their hips cradle together and she pushes back slightly until her ass is nestled comfortably against his thighs.

Their eyes meet and he realizes this was her plan all along. She struck when he was at his most vulnerable, when the lust within him had reached his peak, and there was no stopping her now. Her fingers trail down the bulging muscles of his arms, nails scraping along his skin until they're palm to palm. Twining their hands together, she brings his up, over his head, and pins them to the glass wall that supports his back.

Then, she's moving, up and down, her rhythm steady as she fucks him like she's always fucked him. Slow and easy, the pace barely changes, but her eyes steadily grow heavier, boring into his until he's holding his breath. The love he sees in those crystalline pools is deep and pure, just like her soul. He wants to lose himself in that gaze, drown in her love. And he does, every single time her hips meet his, every single time she leans in to kiss him.

They move together, bodies syncing, breaths catching as they move closer to completion. She leans in closer, the bulk of her weight resting against his chest, but she loses her balance. He catches her with ease, one of his hands breaking from hers in order to slide around her waist so they keep their pace.

Time slows as their foreheads press together. And then, it's like a dam breaking. His cock hits her just right, triggering the orgasm she's been holding onto since they started this. Her eyes squeeze shut and she lets out a silent cry, her mouth dropping open as her body goes rigid. He watches it wash over her in waves, her muscles rippling around him, coaxing him closer to his release. But he wants to watch her because he loves the way she looks in the throes of ecstasy. It's not until she slumps into him that he allows himself to let go.

" _Felicity_ ," he breathes against her ear, his fingers sinking into her hip as he holds her against him, thrusting up once, twice, three times more before he fills her. It triggers a second, smaller orgasm within her, and she milks him dry. Her hand lets go of his in favor of falling to his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck as she burrows her face into the crook of his neck. His band around her waist, holding her close.

"Mmm…" she sighs, her lips pressing a line of kisses down his shoulder. "It has been too long."

He snorts, his fingertips trailing up and down her spine as he gazes down at her where she lays against his chest. "It's only been a day," he retorts.

"One very long, very boring day filled with too many very long and very boring meetings," she says, pecking his lips this time. "I missed you."

One of his hands reach up to cup her cheek. "I've missed you too," he whispers as a warm smile tips up the corners of his lips. "How about we get washed up and continue this in bed?"

"Sounds good to me," she replies. There's a glint in her eyes, one he knows all too well. When she nods, a mischievous grin touches her lips and he knows he's in for a long but very fun night.


	2. Serving Two Masters

**Prompt: I've had this picture saved for a while but I haven't been able to come up with anything to write for it so maybe you'll have better luck. Smoaking Billionaires and whatever plot you want to go with it. Thanks! Also, congrats on the new job! (Submitted by smoakingbillionaires)**

As soon as the elevator doors close, she's pushed into the wall, both their hands all over her, mouths on her neck and chest where her dress shirt is quickly being unbuttoned by large, rough hands. She knows exactly which one is which. Each man has his own style of kissing. Tommy's sucking on her neck, his lips soft as he scrapes his teeth over her skin. Oliver's a little rougher. His hands are the ones trying to rid her of the shirt she's wearing while his teeth nip a trail from her neck to her collarbone while his stubble rasps against her sensitive skin.

She doesn't realize the elevator has stopped until she's being pulled from the wall and into the quiet penthouse they share that overlooks the entire city. Tommy's lips are still on her neck, his arms winding around her waist as he leads her forward while Oliver pushes open the door to their bedroom. In a definite plot twist, they don't lead her to the bed. Instead, she's pushed into a chair near the window.

Her eyes take in the scene before her. Evenings in Starling City can be quite beautiful, especially when Oliver doesn't need to be the Arrow. The skyline that stretches out before her glitters with the city lights. But it's when Oliver turns to the drawer beside their bed that her eyes drift in his direction. He opens it, but his large body shields her view of what he pulls out. It's only when he turns back around that she realizes it's a small length of red silk, the same silk they use to bind her hands when they want to play.

Her arousal is instant. It's as if the kissing earlier wasn't enough. Seeing the red silk in his hands ratchets it up to eleven on a scale of one to ten. He saunters back to where she sits and Tommy stands to move away from her.

"Do you want this, Felicity?" Oliver asks, his voice almost as deep as the one he uses while under the hood, but so much hotter and more sultry. Goosebumps appear on her skin as she nods enthusiastically. The slap that comes across her cheek is gentle but commanding, a reminder that play time has rules and she's broken one. His hand cups her chin as he adds, "Use your words."

"Yes, Sir," Felicity replies, her wide eyes apologetic for her slip up.

"Good," he says before tying the silk around her wrists behind her back. It's tight enough to keep them in place as he and Tommy enjoy themselves, but not so tight that it cuts off circulation. She could easily get out of it if she wanted to, but she knows that would only anger her masters.

Her shirt still hangs half open, exposing her chest. With her hands now tied behind her back, it juts out, exposing her bare breasts. She was forbidden to wear undergarments that day as part of a little game the two of them enjoyed playing with her. Whenever she was alone with one or both of them in their office, they'd brush their hands over the crisp white fabric and pinch her nipples until they were hard enough to show through the fabric. The rosy flush that would appear on her cheeks pleased them, especially when someone arrived for an appointment.

They liked pushing her limits, and she enjoyed being pushed. Her confidence would shoot up whenever she pleased them, and tonight was no different. Their hands now glide down her chest, each cupping one supple breast as Oliver continues to unbutton the front. He's slow and methodical, one hand popping open a button while the fingertips of the other coast over her nipple. Tommy, by contrast, palms her entire breast, stroking and squeezing to his heart's content.

He's the boob man whereas Oliver is the ass man. He loves cupping her supple behind every chance he gets. In that respect, both men get what they want from her without having to fight over the little things. They know what each one likes and respect boundaries, even though there have been times when they'd get a little too drunk or high, and things got out of hand. One time, Felicity found them completely naked on their bed, making out while stroking each other's cocks. She would have loved to watch them get each other off, but they noticed her quickly, and she'd become part of the fray moments later.

Tonight is different. Everyone has a clear head. There's no alcohol or drugs in their systems. No, it's pure desire and lust that flows through them. And when Oliver pops that last button of her shirt, letting it fall open completely, the real fun begins. Tommy pulls her to her feet, gently easing the fabric down her arms until it's draped over her bound wrists. Oliver gets on his knees behind her, his fingers working beneath her beige skirt and slowly pulling it up her creamy thighs until it's bunched around her waist. Then he buries his face in her ass, kissing, nipping, biting, sucking on her skin while Tommy busies himself with her lips and breasts.

The assault comes from all sides and Felicity couldn't be happier. Oliver grabs her ankles to gently pull them apart, giving him full access to her sex while Tommy's hands fondle her breasts as his tongue delves into her mouth, devouring her. She's left to whimper and sigh as they have their fill.

By now, Oliver is between her legs, his mouth working over her already slick sex, sucking on the hot, moist folds and licking over her slit before his tongue finds her clit. Tommy muffles her cries by kissing her, but his hands aren't idle either. They play with her nipples, pinching and plucking them until they're so hard and so sensitive, she feels she can orgasm by just that sensation alone. Adding Oliver's roaming fingers between her ass cheeks, and she knows it's a recipe for disaster.

Suddenly, one of Tommy's hands wanders away from her breast, trailing down her abdomen until it reaches the triangle of neatly trimmed hair just above her mound. He plays with it, stroking through the dark, silky strands before giving it an experimental tug. She cries out, feeling the pleasure through the pain, and Oliver shifts back on his haunches, his mouth moving away from her clit and back towards her ass again. He tongues the puchered little hole, getting it nicely lubed with his saliva before his finger replaces it.

Then the torture begins. Oliver starts to push a finger into her ass while Tommy eases two into her cunt. She loves being filled from both ends, be it fingers or cocks, and right now, Felicity can't be happier. The two men start a rhythm she knows from experience. When Oliver's finger bottoms out in her ass, Tommy's pull back. They tease her like that, one pushing in while the other pushes out, for several minutes, until she's leaning against Tommy for support as her legs begin to shake.

"Oh, god!" Felicity cries. Her head falls to his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as his fingers curl up, finding her g-spot and pressing against it while his thumb strokes over her clit. Oliver switches it up as well, inserting two fingers into her ass and shoving them in roughly. They know she's close and try to push her to come, to break another rule. They want to see how far they can go before allowing her the orgasm that's quickly building.

"Beg," Oliver murmurs against the small of her back where his teeth have bitten a series of bruises into her skin.

"Tell us how much you want it," Tommy adds, just a whisper against her ear.

"Please!" Felicity begs, her breaths coming out in desperate pants as he and Oliver continue their assault. "Please let me come! God! I'm so close!"

"Close, huh?" Tommy replies. His fingers speed up, and her legs are shaking so hard, she feels she might fall over if it's not for the fact that she's leaning against his chest. Her pleasure goes up another notch, and she knows it won't take much more to push her over the edge right now. So does Tommy. Another finger is added to her cunt, stretching her, filling her almost completely. She shudders, letting out a long, loud moan just as Oliver adds a third finger to her ass.

"Fuuuuuccccckkkkk!" she screams, her body so overloaded with pleasure, she nearly passes out. The orgasm that rips through her shakes her to the core. It spreads out in sharp ripples that make her knees weak and her eyes squeeze shut. She can barely stand, and if both Tommy and Oliver aren't holding her, she would probably be on the ground right now, writhing in pleasure.

They gently ease her to the carpet, laying her on the floor so she can catch her breath. She knows she's broken yet another rule and that this time, her punishment won't be as lenient.

"You've been a very bad girl," Oliver murmurs against her ear from where he lays behind her.

"Very bad," Tommy agrees. "You came before we said you could."

"How do you think we should punish her?" Oliver asks as he sits up, his head resting against his hand. The other strokes up and down her front, from belly button to between her breasts and back again.

Tommy thinks for a few moments, his fingers running over his chin, delaying the inevitable. "Hmm…" he hums. "Well, if she's so eager to come, then maybe we should keep her coming all night long?"

A lascivious smile appears on Oliver's lips. "That is a great idea," he agrees. Then she's being picked up and moved to the bed in one swift motion.

As her masters situate her the way the they her, Felicity knows she's in for an exhausting evening. Although the idea of making her come all night long sounds fantastic, she knows from experience forced to orgasm multiple times is going to hurt like a bitch.

 _Bring it on_ , she thinks.


	3. Platonic… Not So Much

**Olicity - preferably pre-relationship. In which Oliver gives Felicity a totally platonic massage that ends up not being so….platonic (bokayjunkie)**

"Ow!" Her yelp echoes across the foundry and Oliver instantly shoots off the seat he's taken at his worktable, practically running to her. His blood rushes through his veins, fear, agitation, and concern coursing through it until he's standing beside her desk as she rubs her back and shoulders with her hand.

"Felicity?" he asks, nearly breathless before squatting down next to her chair. "Are you okay?" Oliver has never heard a sound like that come from her lips. Having heard it now puts him on edge.

"I'm just… Ugh…" Felicity growls, actually _growls_ , and something in his stomach swoops. That's another sound he's never heard come from her pretty pink lips, and suddenly he really wants to hear it again because it's so damn sexy. But then he chides himself for thinking those thoughts. They're just really good friends, nothing more. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that.

"I've been sitting here for far too long and between this and my day job, my back and shoulders are really starting to hurt," she continues, babbling away without noticing how his expression darkens. "What I wouldn't give for a good deep tissue massage right about now."

His mouth works faster than his brain when he replies, "I could give you one, if you want."

It's Oliver's turn to blush when her head whips in his direction, but it's soon replaced with concern when she visibly winces, her eyes screwing shut as she hisses. "Normally, I would think that's really pushing boundaries, but today, I'm thinking screw it… But not in the sexual way… More like in the 'to hell with it, I really need something to relieve my pain' kind of way… You know what I mean," Felicity mutters, stopping herself before she continues down that dangerous train of thought, especially since the images of her laying prone on a massage table, nearly naked, with his hands all over her begins to stir something in his cock he hasn't felt in a long time.

"I think a massage would be great," she says. Oliver knows he's screwed at this point. He's backed himself into a corner and now there's no way he'd back out, not when Felicity has already agreed. "So, where do you want me?" she asks, and suddenly her face is aflame. "I mean, for the massage."

It takes a moment for Oliver's brain to kick in, but when it does, he replies, "Your place?" Considering his place currently consists of the cot in the foundry, it makes the most sense to take her somewhere she feels comfortable.

"Oh-okay," Felicity stutters.

* * *

She's laid out on her bed, face down and in white panties but no bra, her head resting on her pillow, eyes closed. Oliver swallows thickly. It's his fantasy coming true, but he needs to restrain himself. He can't let this get out of hand. He can't let his little head do all the thinking. He needs a clear mind before he even thinks about putting his hands on her, so he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly, clearing the dirty thoughts that have cluttered his brain for the past hour.

When he opens his eyes again, they're assaulted by Felicity's bare skin looking so soft and so touchable. This was such a bad idea, Oliver realizes. All he wants to do is grab those white panties with his teeth and drag them down her supple thighs then bury his face in that glorious ass that's been taunting him for the past three years in her not-so-short skirts and skintight dresses. _Fuck!_ He's so screwed. So very, very screwed. No amount of meditation or deep breathing will keep him from losing his mind as his hands run over those silken curves.

 _Screw it_ , Oliver thinks. Just so long as he keeps his jeans on, he can deal with the painful tightness in his groin as his hands soothe Felicity's tense muscles. "Ready?" he croaks, his voice cracking as he sidles up to the bed and looms over her body.

"Yep." Her reply is muffled by the pillow in her face.

Another deep breath, and he grabs the lotion she's set on her nightstand. A large dollop squirts into his hand and after rubbing it between his palms to coat them each in a fine layer, they reach for her shoulders. There's a tense knot there, and he immediately focuses on it, kneading the soft flesh in strong, gentle strokes. Oliver realizes that if he can keep his attention on the task at hand and find all the points at which her body hurts the most, he'll be able to get through this without all his blood rushing through his groin.

It works, and for the better half of an hour, he finds all of the tense muscles along Felicity's upper back and shoulders, kneading it away as his mind wanders onto other topics. She's quiet, too quiet, and Oliver thinks for a moment that maybe she's fallen asleep, that maybe, just maybe, he can quietly finish this up and leave without a word. But as he moves towards her lower back and the knotted muscles near her hips, a tiny moan escapes her lips.

Oliver's hands immediately still. He'd been doing so well up until that point, able to let his mind focus on other things while his hands were on autopilot. But upon hearing that little sound, he's suddenly brought back to the present and the very beautiful (and nearly naked) woman laying on her stomach in front of him. The woman who he's been pining for almost a year now. The woman the brings joy and sunshine back into his life.

"Keep going," Felicity encourages, snapping him out of his thoughts. Her voice is low and sultry, making his blood quickly rush to parts of his body that shouldn't be reacting right now. But Oliver can't help it. He knows he's in trouble. He knows there's no way he can say no to her, not when she expects him to finish this massage that he offered. So he tries to continue, working his hands along the small of her back and trying not to linger too long on one spot or another.

"Lower," she murmurs, but he doesn't know what she means by that.

"Uh…" Oliver stutters before swallowing hard.

"Thighs," Felicity answers.

 _Fuck…_

Oliver does as he's told, moving lower, to her supple thighs, and begins to work them as he has her shoulders and back. They're smooth and soft, and he doesn't realize he spends so much time on them until he looks up to find Felicity's eyes lingering on his fingers. He can't decipher the expression on her face. For someone he can usually read like an open book, he feels unsettled at that moment. This isn't territory he's ever been in and he feels overly exposed and vulnerable as he watches her eyes track upward, over his forearms and biceps, lingering for just a moment before they find their way to his face and finally settle on staring at him with such an intensity that Oliver almost steps back.

When Felicity sits up, he's like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes widen as his mouth goes slack, watching her roll over onto her back, her arm covering her breasts. It's an enticing image, one that he knows will stay with him for eternity, until she reaches out and grabs a handful of his shirt. He's pulled toward her, tripping on his own two feet before landing on the bed with a soft, ungraceful thud. That's when he realizes his face is right in her lap, looking up at her in wonder and puzzlement.

The soft smile on Felicity's lips throws him for a moment, but then her arm moves away from her chest and suddenly everything is so unbelievably clear. It has to be a dream, Oliver thinks. There's no way this can be happening. He must be asleep or hallucinating. Maybe he's lost a lot of blood and is laying in an alley somewhere and his mind chooses to let him die happy. Whatever the case may be, he knows this can't be real.

And then she says, "Your hands were so amazing with my back. I wonder how they'll feel on my front." Now he knows he's dreaming. Felicity has made many innuendos in the years he's known her, but this one? It's far too direct and intentional.

"Pinch me," Oliver replies.

Instead, she giggles, and her hands end up on either side of his face, cupping his cheeks as she pulls him up so their lips meet. And it's just as amazing as he knew it would be. The kiss is soft, lingering, sucking him into the moment like a moth to a flame. He's on top of her in seconds, his body rolling over hers and pinning her to the bed. The intensity of the kiss moves from soft and exploratory, to deep and insesent in moments.

Felicity devours his lips, sucking and nipping before licking her tongue across the seam, and he opens to her immediately. Hands go everywhere: hair, face, chest, arms, hips… And then she's pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor beside the bed. Her fingers run up the seam of his jeans, cupping him through the rough material, and he groans. It's the best sensation Oliver has felt in a very long time, and he doesn't want it to stop.

What feels even better is when Felicity pops the button and slides the zipper down, freeing him of the painful restraint of his pants. Her fingers wrap around his cock moments later, soft, warm palms running up and down his sensitive skin, squeezing and pulling, teasing him to within inches of coming. Oliver wants more, _needs_ more. So he takes. Just like her hands, his grope her breasts, kneading the supple mounds before pinching the nipples and forcing a moan from her throat.

It's that sound that nearly causes his undoing. He can't take it anymore. He needs to be inside her. Calloused fingers glide down her abdomen, hooking into her panties and dragging them down her thighs until she's naked beneath him. Felicity moans again, louder this time, and he swallows the sound with another deep, passionate kiss. He savors the taste of her cherry chapstick, mouth working over hers until she grabs clumps of his hair, holding him in place.

Oliver works his hand between their bodies, finding her sex and delving into it without warning. She cries out against his lips, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. Her body is primed and ready, cunt dripping with her slick juices, so warm and inviting. His fingers work in and out at a quick pace, and new sounds begin to fill his ears: sighs and groans and the occasional command. "Harder! Faster! Yes! Just like that! Oh, god! Oliver!"

His name on Felicity's lips sends him into overdrive and suddenly, his fingers aren't enough. His cock strains for attention, and she gives it to him, tightening her hold and she strokes him up and down, slowly but firmly. _Fuck!_ It's almost too much, almost enough to make him come right then, but Oliver staves off his orgasm, instead focusing his attention on kissing his way down her neck and to her breasts.

Each nipple is given the attention it deserves, bitten to a stiff peak before he moves lower, his tongue and lips trekking down her abdomen, tasting her, licking her, dipping into her belly button and swirling around until her hips buck wildly. Then he's between her legs, his mouth where he's wanted it all night. The scent of her arousal is thick and heady, enough to make him dizzy with a new kind of need. He wants to taste her, eat her out, suck her dry, and he does.

As soon as his lips come into contact with her hot folds, she cries out. And then his tongue laps at her juices and she's screaming in pleasure. The sound is music to his ears, and he can't stop the smirk that makes its way to his lips. He continues to feast on her, tasting the sweet nectar of her arousal, practically drowning in it as his tongue lashes at her clit and finally throws her over the edge. She's a gusher, drenching his mouth and chin with her essence, but he suck away at it, drinking to the very last drop, until her legs have stopped quivering and her body rests atop the mattress.

"Mmm… So good," Felicity murmurs. She peeks down at him and smiles. "Can I taste you now?" she asks, giving him a cheeky grin.

Oliver returns it. Nope, he realizes, this definitely isn't a dream.


	4. That Dress Though

**Olicity… I saw this ages ago and had it saved for the future but I think you'll do a better job than I :) (diggo26)**

"I've been wanting to get you out of that dress from the moment I saw you in it," he growls, pinning her against the wall of their suite at the Drake Hotel in Chicago. They've been on the road for six weeks at this point, scuttling from town to town, city to city, enjoying the sights and sounds, tastes and smells of each. Restaurants have become somewhat of a game for them.

Felicity likes to wear nice things, and each place they stop at, she finds a little boutique and buys a dress as a surprise for Oliver. So far, she's picked up a whole wardrobe, sending each one back to Starling once she's worn it for him in order to keep their baggage light. This one in particular is a stunner, one she picked up in LA two weeks back, but hadn't found the right occasion to wear it.

When he suggested the Signature Room at the top of the Hancock building after their sightseeing tour finished on the observatory floor below it, she knew it was the perfect occasion to bring out the dress she knew would get his blood pumping. And that it did. From the moment Oliver saw her in it, his eyes had darkened to the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen. They stayed that way the entire night, along with an almost predatory hand on her back as they waited for their table, one that showed his intent to everyone in the room once the night was over.

Felicity had blushed for quite some time, but there was a thrill that came with allowing people to know what her boyfriend would be doing to her when they were alone. It happened only once before, when they were atop the Seattle Space Needle. She was beginning to suspect Oliver had a thing for heights. Maybe that's why he always wanted one of the highest rooms that overlooked every city they traveled to.

His teeth sinking into her neck interrupts her reverie and Felicity moans. God, she loves it when he leaves his mark on her. It's a reminder that she belongs to him and that he also belongs to her when her nails bite into the back of his neck and scratch down, leaving trails of red in their wake. They stay on his skin well into the next day, and the cycle repeats itself.

"Then what's taking you so long?" Felicity shoots back, wondering if he's going to ruin this masterpiece of a dress like he had the last one. The dark look in his eyes suggests he might, but Oliver surprises her. His hands run up the delicate lace applique sewn into the sheer nude fabric that perfectly matches her skin. Standing from a distance, one would think that she had somehow pasted the lace onto her body, but in reality, the mesh and underlining did a great job of keeping her covered.

Oliver scoops her up into his arms and carries her over to the bed before delicately laying her down on the soft white comforter. She sits up to stare at him, wondering where this change in demeanor came from, but he surprises her yet again by leaning in to softly kiss her lips. The gentleness blows her away. It's been awhile since he's been this careful with her. Whatever's going on in his head, she doesn't want it to end. Tonight, she wants soft and delicate. It's not that she doesn't mind the rough fucks they've had over the past few weeks, but a break would be nice, and it seems like that's what she'll get this evening.

As he continues pressing warm, sensuous kisses along her lips and down her neck, laving his tongue over the spot he'd bitten her earlier, Oliver's fingers catch the zipper of her dress and slowly begin to drag it down until it hits the bottom. She giggles when they slip beneath the fabric, tickling her side without meaning to. But then they spread out, his warm palm pressing into her back as he holds her close, and Felicity sighs.

Yes, this is what she's been missing since their first time in Nanda Parbat. This warm, sensual side of Oliver that's been hidden away from the world and only comes out for her. Felicity is still trying to get used to it. He was never like this was Sara when she saw them together. They were far more closed off, more secretive, less affectionate toward each other. But with her, it's the exact opposite. He's become the biggest sap and doesn't shy away from public displays of affection. If anything, he initiates them, and she's left to blush as he kisses her senseless on a street corner or in a park.

Right now, though, none of it matters, because his hand begins to creep up her back, pulling the fabric away from her body. The silken mesh and lace slide down her shoulders until they get stuck on her wrists. That's when Oliver takes them gently into his hands, pulling the sleeves off just as slowly so they don't catch on the edges of her French manicured nails. God, does Felicity love him more for this moment. It gives her a few precious seconds to watch him as he undresses her. His eyes are focused on her dress, so careful yet so sure as he peels it away from her until she's left naked in front of him.

(There was no way she could have worn underwear with that dress. The panty lines alone would have ruined it.)

When his eyes return to her, they steal the breath from her lungs. They open and clear windows to his soul, radiating the warmth she's seen in them since he finally made the choice to be with her. Felicity smiles up at him, reaching out to take the edges of his suit jacket. He's pulled down, soft kisses pressing to his mouth as she slips the black fabric off his broad shoulders and it falls to the floor beside her dress. Oliver's sapphire tie (the one that brings out his eyes like none other) comes off next.

She keeps going, her hands drifting to the front of his crisp white shirt. With each abalone button that comes undone, her lips press to the expanse of skin she exposes until she ends up at his waist. The white linen is pulled free of his pants, and she starts to undo those as well. Felicity doesn't stop until they fall to the floor, pooling at his ankles. Oliver's cock is free to bob in front of her face, and she immediately takes it into her mouth as a reward for him not ruining her dress. She takes her time, sucking him off until he's panting and grabbing the long strands of her blonde hair, wordlessly begging for mercy.

Feeling his cock twitch, she stops. It's a warning sign, letting her know he's about to come, but she doesn't want it in her mouth. No, Felicity wants him inside her when that happens, so she sits up again, this time crawling back until she hits the mound of pillows pile atop the bed. Oliver follows, his eyes still darkened by lust, and returns the favor. He nibbles his way up her legs, pausing to give her calves and thighs a little extra attention. Then his hands spread her knees and he settles between them, his mouth hovering over her sex as he spreads the wet folds apart before diving in to feast on her.

It doesn't take him long to have Felicity writhing and screaming in pleasure. She's been privy to intentions for the past few hours, and having Oliver finally deliver, it makes her nearly come when his tongue laps at her entrance before delving in to lick her dry. She grabs onto clumps of his hair for purchase, needing that anchor to keep herself from falling over the edge too soon, but it doesn't work. When his fingers replace his tongue as it moves to her clit, it's over.

Felicity comes with a startled cry as her orgasm rips through her quickly and suddenly. Her entire body shakes to the core and she has to push Oliver away because she can't handle anymore stimulation at that moment. He still ends up on top of her though, his arms wrapping around her back to hold her against his chest until her breathing evens out and she feels normal again.

"Fuck," Felicity murmurs into his ear before taking the lobe into her mouth to give it a gentle suck before letting go. She feels Oliver shiver in response, his arms tightening around her waist. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in deep.

"Oh, I will definitely be fucking you," he slyly replies, gazing down at her with that predatory grin before his cock slams into her waiting cunt.

Her back arches up off the bed, taking him into the hilt as she cries out in pure ecstasy. Then he's pounding into her, his pace hard and fast and relentless, giving Felicity no respite as he fucks her to oblivion. She begins to see stars when she squeezes her eyes shut, letting the sensations overtake her. Nothing matters at that moment aside from Oliver giving her everything she wants and more. Although she expected soft and sensual that night, she knows the dress had caused some pent up frustration in him that he feels the need to release right now.

And when he finally does, it's like a dam breaking. He loses his rhythm, his hips slamming into her erratically, and he cries out her name before his head drops to the crook of her neck and he bites down, leaving yet another bruise on her tanned skin. It sends Felicity over the edge as well. Her muscles clench around his cock, milking Oliver until he has nothing left to give, and they both slump into the bedsheets, sated and spent.

"God, I love you so much," he whisperes into her ear without raising his head.

Felicity smiles. "I love you too," she whispers back, nuzzling his cheek before pressing a soft kiss to his temple. They lay like that for a while, holding each other in a warm embrace until Oliver rolls them onto their sides. He's smiling that beautiful, warm, gentle smile she's come to realize only comes out for her, and she can't help it. Her lips press to his for a soft kiss before she pulls back.

"Thank you," Felicity says, running her fingers through his damp hair.

"For what?" Oliver asks.

"For not ruining my new favorite dress," she answers with a smile.

He smirks and replies, "You have no idea how badly I wanted to rip it off you during dinner."

"Oh, I had a clue!"

"You probably shouldn't wear it again, though."

"Why?"

"Because I just might have to rip it off next time."

Felicity laughs before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. This time, they're slow and gentle, making love instead of fucking. And so goes the cycle of beautiful dresses and Oliver nearly ruining them by the time they reach their room after dinner.


	5. Detour

**I'm sure you know I'd love Olicity. I attached two because I couldn't decide between 'whoa, hi there, naughty' and more 'it's naughty, but it's suggestive naughty'. (dust2dust34)**

Sunshine streaming through the open windows hits Felicity in the face making her nose scrunch as she tries to squeeze her eyes shut against it. Although she hates waking up with the sun in her face, it becomes so much better when when a hand skims up her side, fingers lightly trailing over her skin to leave goosebumps in their wake. She knows Oliver has been awake for hours. His internal clock goes off at five almost every morning. The ones where it doesn't involve staying up until the wee hours fucking like bunnies, something she wouldn't mind doing again in the very near future.

Last night, they'd gone to dinner at a local diner in a tiny town off I-80 somewhere between Omaha and Lincoln, Nebraska. Their destination had been Chicago, but after a massive storm system rolled through leaving roads flooded and impassable for the night, Oliver had made reservations at a small motel on the outskirts of town. The power had been knocked out almost as soon as they entered their room, leaving them soaking wet, cold, and with nothing to do aside from try to keep each other warm, a task easily accomplished the second his lips met hers in the darkness.

Felicity smiles, fondly remembering just how amazing last night was and how she'd really like a repeat this morning now that they're warm and toasty in their cheap motel room bed. Behind her, Oliver continues stroking his hand up and down her side before dipping beneath the scratchy sheets and starting the same path along her back. Then his lips end up on her neck and she can't help the moan that escapes from her lips.

"Good morning," Oliver rasps into her ear, that deep, almost Arrow-like voice sending a shiver through her. He slides closer, and she can feel his cock nestle between her ass cheeks, its hardness evident.

"Good morning," Felicity replies as she turns to face him and is immediately met with that heart melting smile she loves so much. God, she'd do anything to keep that smile on his face, and right now, that anything is wrapping her fingers around his straining boner and pumping him a few times as she watches his face contort in pure pleasure.

"Fuck," he mutters, banding his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a sensuous kiss. She loves these kisses, loves the way he traps her in his arms as he kisses her so hard and so long that when he lets go, she pants for breath. Then Oliver rolls on top of her, pinning her to the bed. Jesus fucking Christ, it's hot, having him stare down at her with those intense blue eyes, so full of lust and want and need that she barely has a moment to catch up with his thought process before he's moving again.

This time, he sits up on his knees, grabbing her ankles and placing them on his shoulders as he situates himself between her legs, hard cock gliding over her mound and causing delicious friction. Felicity moans, wanting so desperately to have him inside her, but realizing she'd run out of birth control pills the previous day.

"Wait!" she cries just as he lines himself up with her entrance. "Condom!"

Oliver reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing his wallet to see if he has one, but the look on his face is grave. "Damn it," he mutters under his breath, throwing it back onto the table before staring down at her with those sad, puppy dog eyes that break her heart every time she sees them.

She lays there for a moment, thinking, her mind jumbled with ideas on how to solve their problem, but most of them involve stopping to run down to the corner store. It doesn't help when his lips begin pressing kisses up and down her leg. She feels the heat rush to her core almost immediately. With a frustrated huff, she replies, "Fuck it. I need you. Just… pull out when you're ready."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asks, his eyes roving her face. He can't keep his hands from running up and down her smooth legs, and it frustrates her to no end that he probably doesn't even know how much this turns her on.

"I'm sure!" Felicity practically shouts. "Now fuck me!" She knows this isn't the best method, but it's better than being tense the rest of the day. They both need the release now that they've worked themselves up so thoroughly. The consequences can be dealt with later. Right now, she just needs him.

And he delivers, thrusting into her fast and rough. They both groan when he's inside her to the hilt then begins moving. The pace Oliver sets borders on punishing. Her ankles cross over his right shoulder, squeezing his cock with every forward thrust and making him moan. It also puts pressure on her clit, just how she likes it when they're fucking. This is one position they haven't tried yet, and feeling just how great it is, Felicity is certain they'll be doing it again some time soon.

The heat in her loins builds gradually the tighter she squeezes her thighs together. And when Oliver begins to lose his rhythm, she knows he's close to orgasm. A few more thrusts, and he groans, "Fuck! I think I'm gonna come!"

At that moment, Felicity drops her legs to either side of his hips and sits up. Grabbing her breasts, she pushes them together and replies, "Come on my tits, baby." And that sound that comes from his throat is deep and nearly inhuman, but it really turns her on. Although she has yet to orgasm, she watches as Oliver pumps his cock once, twice, three times, before he lets go with a sharp gasp. He unloads in the cleft between her breasts, his hot seed spurting all over her neck and chin as well.

When he's done, he stick back on his haunches and uses his free hand to stay upright as her tongue darts out from between her kiss-swollen lips and licks as much of his spunk off her skin while maintaining eye contact. His hand continues to stroke his cock as he watches her, eyes glazed and wanting, until she legs go of her breasts and settles back against the pillows with her legs spread wide. Then her fingers begin to stroke her clit as she gets herself off as well.

It's the most incredible feeling in the world, watching Oliver watch her as she fingers herself to orgasm. The intensity of his stare as he continues to stroke himself is enough to push her over the edge, and she comes within seconds. Her body shudders before going rigid while her fingers keep her suspended in that warm state of bliss until she can't take it anymore. Then she slumps into the mattress, exhausted and sated.

"Fuck, that was incredible," Oliver mutters, and she realizes he's hard again.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Felicity says with a sly smile. She eyes his cock, her grin widening, and adds, "How about I take care of that for you?" Without waiting for a reply, she crawls to him until her face is in his lap. Her lithe fingers grab hold of his straining member and guide it to her lips.

"Fuck!" he cries out. And the fun begins again. They might not have condoms at the moment, but it doesn't stop them from enjoying a few more hours of playtime before heading back out on the road for their intended destination.


	6. Strawberry Syrup

**"Aw, shit, Felicity. That's never coming out of the carpet!" "Yes, that's why I told you we should take this to the bedroom! Now would you please untie me?! I have strawberry syrup in the most uncomfortable places." (afuckingtroll)**

"Aw, shit, Felicity. That's never coming out of the carpet!" Oliver hisses as he bangs his shoulder against the coffee table that's been pushed aside to give them room for some… _experimentation_.

"Yes, that's why I told you we should take this to the bedroom! Now would you please untie me?! I have strawberry syrup in the most uncomfortable places," she gripes, struggling against the belt that binds her ankles and the silk tie around her wrists. He's done a good job restraining her, something Felicity appreciates considering she's wanted him to do this to her for a while now.

But when Oliver introduced the strawberry sauce, she knew almost immediately that things would go south from there. Now there's red syrup all over their beautiful, plush white living room carpet (not to mention the insides of her thighs, which is making them stick together every time she tries to move), and he's only got himself to blame for not listening to her when she mentioned doing this in the bedroom on sheets she can wash after they're done.

As her inner monologue continues ranting, Felicity gasps when she feels him scoop her up into his arms and carry her down the hall. "What… Oliver! What the hell are you doing?!" she shouts, trying to get him to stop by wiggling wildly, only to end up banging her head against the door frame when he reaches the bedroom. "Owwww!" Felicity wails. Her first instinct is to reach up and rub her skull, but with her hands tied, all she manages to do is elbow him in the jaw.

Oliver lays her down in their bed, careful to place her head on a pillow before he sets about untying her. Once free, she smacks him against the shoulder as she rubs the aching part of her skull. "I swear, sometimes you can be such a caveman," Felicity grumbles under her breath as he takes the belt off her ankles.

"I'm sorry, baby," Oliver murmurs, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he wraps himself around her.

"It's one thing to apologize, and a whole other to clean up the mess _you_ made," she replies as she crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. "The living room carpet is ruined and my thighs won't stop sticking together!"

"You were right," he sheepishly admits. "We should have done this in the bedroom."

"Glad you're finally coming to your senses," Felicity says. "Next time you want to be adventurous and 'try something new', it's going to be in the bedroom, _not_ the living room floor, which, by the way, you'll be cleaning consider this is _your_ fault."

"Yes, dear," Oliver relents.

She can tell he's remorseful and apologetic for his actions and decides to throw him a bone. "You can deal with the carpet tomorrow," Felicity tells him. "Right now, you need to get all this strawberry syrup off my body, preferably with your tongue."

A lascivious smile curls up on his lips. "I thought you'd never ask," he practically purrs before rolling on top of her. Oliver parts her knees with his hands, his tongue expertly lapping at her sticky skin. Her fingers run through his hair, yanking his head up before he goes to far.

" _Only_ your tongue," Felicity corrects, that sly grin letting him know he's in for a challenge tonight. It's his punishment for ruining their carpet. She picks up his discarded tie and commands, "Hands." Reluctantly, Oliver holds out his arms to her as she binds them with the soft blue silk that brings out his eyes. The knot remains loose because she knows the trauma he's suffered in the past and she doesn't want to restrict his movements to the point where he panics. It's just enough to keep him in line, to punish him just enough so he knows not to do it again. But it also serves to heighten the experience.

Once she's done, Felicity adds, "Now, back to work. And if you do a good job, I've got a nice reward for you."

 _Fuck_ , the look in his eyes nearly melts her where she lays. There's lust and want and need in those sapphire pools. There's also that intense spark of love she never gets tired of seeing. And when his tongue touches her skin this time, his eyes remain on hers, never leaving them, never faltering as he licks his way up, up, up her bare thigh, making sure every drop of the sticky red substance he drizzled on her earlier gets wiped away.

Oliver is thorough in his cleaning of her body. He doesn't skip a single inch, sometimes going back over the same spot again and again, eliciting a soft moan from her throat if it's one of those particularly sensitive zones that heightens her sex drive even more. He knows all of Felicity's pressure points and she realizes he's going this on purpose. If he can't use his hands, he's still going to find a way to make her shiver with his mouth.

Oh, she's definitely not complaining! If anything, Felicity begins to writhe beneath him as his tongue inches higher along the inside of her thigh. Her legs spread involuntarily, giving Oliver room to move between them. When he reaches her apex and his tongue darts out to taste her for the first time that night, she can't stop the cry that escapes her. He was careful not to let any syrup get near her pussy, knowing the dangers of having sugar in such places. But now he's lapping at her as if she's coated in it.

Felicity grabs hold of his hair, running her fingers through it roughly before grabbing hold and pressing his face where she needs it. The coarse hair of his stubble scratch at the insides of her thighs, giving her even more pleasure than she thought she could take. "Oliver!" she cries out, spreading her legs until they're practically hooked on the edges of the bed, fully opening herself to him. She needs that skilled tongue, those soft lips, that rough stubble all over her cunt.

He doesn't disappoint. With long, harsh strokes of his tongue up and down her slit, he nearly gets her off, but stops just short of letting her come. Instead, it delves into her wet entrance, licking away the juices that have begun to run down her ass and the back of her thighs. Felicity screams, her fingers digging into his scalp, holding him there as he eats her out like never before. Oliver's nose nuzzles her clit as his tongue does such pleasurable things inside her, she begins to see stars dotting her vising.

"Oh, god yes! Just like that!" Felicity pants. Her eyes squeeze shut as the coil of tension in the depths of her belly tightens even more. She's so close. "Oliver! Oliver! Oooh! Fuck yes!" she wails when his tongue moves from where it's been licking inside her to her incredibly sensitive clit. Then his lips close around it and he sucks, _hard_.

That's all it takes to finally release that tightly coiled tension. An intense orgasm floods through Felicity's body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, and she screams his name as her hips jerk upward, mashing into his face and rubbing against that rough stubble once again. And, fuck! There she goes again, her body trembling with a second mini orgasm that obliterates her energy. She slumps into the mattress, heaving for breath, her fingers still buried in Oliver's hair as he gazes up at her with a smirk on his face.

"Did I do a good job?" Oliver murmurs into her skin as he kisses his way back up to her lips. Felicity can taste herself on him along with the sweet strawberry syrup she had forced him to lick off her thighs. It's a heady combination, one that sets her insides aflame once more, only this time she wants his cock inside her instead of his tongue.

"Fucking amazing," Felicity pants. She kisses him again, desperate, harsh, intense, and he struggles against his bonds, trying to wrap his arms around her but unable to. Without preamble, she reaches for his hands, quickly undoing the knot in his tie, releasing Oliver. He's quick to grab her wrists, pinning them over her head as he kisses back with the same intensity.

It's her turn to be the submissive one again, a role that reverses several more times throughout the night as they play out several more fantasies, some of which include more strawberry syrup being poured over Oliver's abs and her nipples. By morning, the bedsheets are a sticky mess of sweat, come, and that sugary confection that started all this.

They're both too exhausted to move, but Felicity still manages to say, "Don't forget, you're on carpet duty today." Oliver simply chuckles from where he lays in her arms before pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

"Yes, dear."


	7. Three Is Not A Crowd

**I'm on mobile so I can't send you a gif but really anything smoaking flarrow would make my life (darhkfelicity)**

They're a sweaty mass of bodies, exhausted from their first round of lovemaking. Felicity lays on her stomach, breathing hard, as Oliver's head comes to rest against her lower back while Barry's perches on her shoulder, his hand splayed out against her thigh, stroking it lightly as they slowly come down from their high.

In the melee to take off their clothes, somehow Barry's boxers had remained on, and now Felicity beings to play with them, her finger brushing from side to side along the waistband making his abdomen flutter with each gentle pass. "Stop that," he giggles, playfully pushing her hand away, but it doesn't deter her from hooking her fingers beneath the elastic and tugging it down ever so slightly to reveal a new patch of skin she hasn't explored with her tongue yet.

Barry hums in contentment the lower her fingers drag his boxers, until she's just getting a peek at the base of his growing erection. Earlier, he'd been between her legs as Felicity sucked Oliver off, and now it's her turn to do the same for him. She continues pulling, and he knows to lift his hips when his boxers get stuck halfway down his cock. It finally pops free a moment later and she wastes no time wrapping her hand around it.

Groaning, Barry leans back against the pillows of their California king bed as his eyes flutter shut when her lips wrap around the tip. Her skilled tongue does wonders, rolling over the crown before sinking lower, until he's completely engulfed by her mouth and she's lapping at his balls while her throat does marvelous things as it flexes around him. He's never been deep-throated before, and seeing that Felicity is somewhat of an expert at it, he knows he'll be asking for it again in the near future.

His hand cradles the back of her head, guiding her as she bobs up and down, ever so lightly grazing his skin with her teeth with every upstroke. God, her mouth feels amazing, and he gazes over at Oliver. He's staring up at them from his perch on her lower back, smirking. The bastard knows what it's like getting head from Felicity, and they share a look confirming that now Barry does, too.

With his free hand, he motions Oliver over, wanting him to participate in this as well. Barry has always adored the way he kisses, starting off soft and slow before building up the intensity until it feels like fire coursing through his veins. That's exactly what happens when Oliver leans over Felicity and his lips meet Barry's. He nips and sucks and nibbles before their tongues begin to clash for dominance. Oliver always wins though, especially since he has two free hands to grab the younger man's face and hold him still.

Barry groans against his lips, his fingers tightening in Felicity's long, golden locks as she continues to blow him hot and steady. Adding Oliver to the mix heightens his arousal significantly, and he knows it's only a matter of time before he lets go. She urges him on, one hand steadying his hips while the other cups and squeezes his balls. Above her, Oliver reflexively avoids pinning her to the bed, but still manages to keep his hold of Barry. Damn, the man has some serious muscle power in his arms and back if he can sit in that crazy position for so long.

But then Oliver moves away from his lips, trailing kisses down his neck and the center of his chest until he reaches Felicity's bobbing head. That's when he sits up and pulls away from them to settle himself between her knees. His fingers push them open, revealing her glistening sex still wet from the first two orgasms they'd given her earlier. His cock is rock hard and Barry can't help reaching out to give it some attention as Oliver licks his fingers before sinking them between Felicity's thighs.

Oliver groans, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as Barry strokes him a few times, enjoying the feel of such a massive dick in his hand. All the while, his fingers began playing with Felicity's slit, brushing up and down, and they both hear her moan in contentment. They're all pleasuring each other in one way or another, and the heady scent of sex fills the air the closer they get to completion.

Finally, Oliver puts an end to Barry's teasing, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away from his cock as he takes it in his other hand, positioning it between Felicity's thighs. His first thrust surprises hers, forcing her head to pull away from Barry's dick. Cool air surrounds him and he gasps, not expecting that at all. Oliver thrusts into her again, and she cries out, her hands wrapping around Barry and squeezing him tight, to the point where it's almost uncomfortable, but then her lips are around him again, taking him down her throat until he's buried to the hilt.

"Fuck!" he mutters under his breath, the sensation causing a tremor to shoot down his spine. He's very close now, then Oliver grabs him roughly and pulls him in for another mind-numbing kiss, and Barry knows he's done for. His hips rock in a wild rhythm, until he's literally vibrating with pleasure. Then Oliver does something he doesn't expect. His hand trails down Barry's back until it reaches his ass, and he squeezes. A moan escapes both their throats as Felicity moves between them, giving each of her lovers the attention they desire.

It's what Oliver does next that makes Barry yelp in surprise. His hand continues traveling down, between his ass cheeks, until it stops just above the puckered little hole. He circles it, once, twice, three times, lubricating it with Felicity's juices, then the shock comes as he pushes it inside. Barry nearly comes from the unexpected pressure and pleasure that accompanies the move. He's never had anyone touch him like that before, and now that it's happened, he never wants it to stop.

As Oliver continues to probe his ass, Felicity starts sucking harder, hollowing out her cheeks, and it becomes a struggle to hold on. There's only so much Barry can take, and with both of them assaulting his senses simultaneously, it only takes a few more pumps of Oliver's finger and Felicity's mouth to throw him off the edge in a spectacular fashion. He shouts, exploding in her mouth as his hips buck against it while Oliver finds the most sensitive spot in his body and strokes it relentlessly.

Barry sees stars before his vision goes white and he slumps back onto the bed, so incredibly exhausted and sated that he can do nothing but watch as Oliver puts his focus on Felicity and begins to fuck her with reckless abandon. He's hard and fast, setting a brutal pace, all the while she gives back with just as much intensity. Barry has never seen his partners like this, and the more he watches, the more he becomes transfixed by their wild fucking.

They go at it like animals for several more minutes, switching positions so she's lying on her back and he's above her, their eyes meeting with such an intensity, it's fascinating to Barry that they could ever love him like that as well. In moments like these, he wonders if he's a third wheel in this relationship, wonders if he's just a novelty to them, a passing fad. He wonders if they'll discard him once the novelty wears off.

But then Oliver grabs his hand and yanks him up, their lips crashing against each other as if the older man knows what he's thinking, and Barry realizes that no, he's not a novelty. He's love just as much as he loves, and they'll never let him go. They're part of him just as he's part of them, three lifelong friends and lovers destined to be together.


	8. Trying Something New

**olicity + first time anal (Anonymous)**

"Oliver, look at me," her voice snaps him out of the trance he's been in since she stepped into the bedroom wearing that _thing_ around her thighs. It looks completely out of place against the soft curves of her body, the straps hugging her legs tightly as the long piece of silicone juts out from between her thighs. His eyes have been transfixed on it ever since she left the bathroom, and when he spots the worried look on her face, her teeth gnawing on her lower lip in hesitation, he realizes too much time has passed since he spoke.

"Yes," Oliver chokes out, his voice a little more strained than he expected. After all, he was the one to suggest this, the one who wanted to try it after accidentally stumbling upon the images in the Tumblr app on her phone. He'd gotten hard, watching the gifs of men being dominated by their women wearing the exact device she currently has strapped to her hips now.

He swallows, watching her step up to their bed. The thigh high stocking with matching garter belt and the black bra covering breasts only add to his anticipation as he lays there, his eyes never leaving hers, until she's finally at the foot of the bed. His breath catches as he takes her in. "Jesus, Felicity," he whispers, his fantasy suddenly becoming real.

"Do you still want to do this?" she asks, staring down at him to gauge his state of mind, to make sure he's all in, that this isn't something he's going to regret later on.

"I do," Oliver replies without hesitation.

"Alright, then," Felicity affirms. "Just remember, if you want me to stop, you can always use the safe word. Do you remember what that is?"

"Red," he answers.

"Good." She reaches over, grabbing the bottle of lube that rests near his ankles, and pours a generous amount in her hands. Once they're completely coated and glistening in the soft glow of the incandescent lights spilling from the bedside lamps, Felicity's head rises, her chin jutting out, and she takes on the air of the mistress she promised to be tonight. "On your stomach," she orders.

Oliver does as he's told, rolling so he's face down on the bed, and waits for his next command. "Come closer," Felicity says, and he inches his way towards her on his hands and knees. As he nears the edge of the bed, her slick fingers on his ass make him pause. "Stop," she commands, and he stills, back straight, arms and legs taught, eyes staring at the headboard of their bed.

Her fingers slip between his cheeks, slathering the lube all over where she plans to use him, paying special attention to his anus as her fingers probe the tightly puckered hole, stroking round and round until Felicity says, "Relax, baby. Just remember, you can tell me to stop anytime."

Oliver nods his head, but ends up getting a hard slap on the ass in response. "Ah-ah! Use your words. I need to hear you say it," she admonishes, reminding him of the deal they'd made before the evening started.

"Yes, Mistress," he replies, still feeling the sting radiating out from where she'd hit him. He forgets how much training she's had in the past few months, and although he's not too happy that she's using it on him, he's proud that she now has power behind her hits. It brings him strange pleasure to feel the pain of her hand against his ass, and he readies himself for what's to come.

Felicity's fingers haven't stopped playing with his ass, and now that he's relaxes, he feels her begin to press against him. Slowly, gently, her forefinger penetrates him for the first time. The sensation feels strange, but pleasurable, and Oliver moans, letting her know she can keep going, and she does, until she's in him up to the second knuckle. He lets out a shuddering breath, pleasure overtaking him as she strokes his inner walls with her finger.

"Do you like that?" Felicity asks. "Does it feel good?"

"God, yes!" Oliver groans, his head falling against the soft duvet as he grabs fistfuls of the fabric to hold onto while she continues stroking him, her finger pulling out before pushing back in, over and over again, until his body is practically vibrating from the pleasure that radiates through him. He has no idea what she's doing, but whenever her finger presses down, she hits a magical spot that makes his back bow and his eyes squeeze tight.

Precum dribbles from his rock hard cock the more Felicity prolongs her torture, stroking that spot over and over, until he can't take it anymore. He's about to cry out the safeword and beg her to give him the release he so desperately craves when her finger pulls out of him completely, leaving Oliver feeling empty and dissatisfied. _Fuck_ , he needs her inside him again! His cock continues to ooze, and he starts to reach down in an effort to get some relief, but she smacks him again, harder this time, and he immediately pulls back.

"No touching!" Felicity orders. "Your cock is mine tonight. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress," he complies, keeping his head down. Then, he feels a new sensation against his ass, harder, smoother, _larger_ than her finger. It presses against his anus and Oliver immediately relaxes, the lube coating its head allowing it to glide into him with ease. The deeper it pushes into him, the wider it gets, stretching his ass until he feels the smooth skin of Felicity's thighs against the back of his own.

That's when Oliver realizes, she's finally used the dildo that's strapped to her hips. He shudders as Felicity pulls back, leaving only the tip inside him, then she does something and it begins to vibrate softly inside him. The new sensations send jolts of fire through his veins, making him moan and shudder in absolute pleasure. He's never felt anything like this, never thought he'd find it so arousing or erotic. Felicity dominating him with a strap-on is his new favorite thing, and when she begins to push into him again, the pleasure increases tenfold.

"Oh, _fuuuuuck_!" Oliver moans, his eyes squeezing shut. She thrusts deeper, until she's balls deep, and all of a sudden, his whole body goes into an almost trance-like state. An absolutely incredible feeling of orgasm without ejaculation washes over him and it's amazing. He lays there, shuddering, and Felicity remains seated in him, the vibrator doing all the work. For a second, he thinks, _'Okay, that was fun,'_ but less than a minute later, it's happening again, then again, then again. The feeling is incredible. It's as if he's lost total control of his body, feeling the pleasure from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

Oliver has no idea how many times she makes him come like that, but he's practically spent when she finally turns the vibrator off. It remains buried in his ass, though, as Felicity leans over him and presses soft kisses to his back. For a moment, he thinks the torture is over, and he can slump into bed, but she's not done with him yet. Her hand wraps around his cock and squeezes, and he can't stop the shuddering groan that escapes his throat.

He's still rock hard, precum pooling on the sheets beneath his dick, on the verge of blacking out as his girlfriend's hand begins to milk him. She's rough and fast, jerking hard, and suddenly the vibrator clicks on again. Oliver's vision goes white, his teeth sinking into the duvet as his hands grab hold of it, hanging on for dear life. Just when he thinks he can't take it anymore, she leans over him and whispers into his ear, "Come for me, baby."

The vibrator hits that spot as her hands squeeze his cock and balls, and Oliver shoots the biggest load he's ever seen come from his dick. It oozes from between Felicity's fingers, dripping onto the bed, and he's done. She shuts off the vibrator and slowly pulls out of him as he slumps into the mattress, his body spent and languid. He drifts in and out of consciousness, not noticing that she has left to room until she returns with a warm washcloth to clean up the mess they've made. It's wiped all down his ass, cock, and thighs, ridding him of the lube and semen that coats his sink.

When she's done, Felicity wanders off again, this time returning in her all her naked glory. She's ditched the stocking, bra, and strap on, and slides into bed beside him. "You did so well," she cooes, her hand gently stroking his cheek as Oliver gazes at her in wonder. "How was it?"

"Absolutely amazing," he mumbles with a dopey smile. "Ten out of ten, would do again." She leans in to kiss him softly before settling against his shoulder.

"Good," Felicity replies.

"Was it good for you?" Oliver tentatively asks, hoping she had as much fun as he did.

Her bright smile confirms what she says, "Incredible. I'd love to do it again if you're willing."

"I'm always willing to do anything, as long as it's with you." His sappy response gets a little giggle from her as she presses her lips to his once more before pulling away. He bands an arm around her waist, pulling her close, and they fall asleep like that, sated and content.


	9. I Don't Dance

**The only way Oliver dances (ihatethatchick)**

His fingers sink into her, again and again, while his lips and tongue work over her clit, ensuring she gets all the stimulation she needs in order to send her over the edge. It's something Oliver excels at, getting Felicity to come multiple times before he allows himself the pleasure of release. Tonight is a typical night for them, one where he spends hours worshiping her body, touching her gently at first before becoming rougher and rougher as the night progresses and she becomes less sensitive.

One the verge of a third orgasm, Felicity's body begins to tremble. He knows what that means and doesn't let up. Instead, he goes faster. Oliver feels her fingers sink into the back of his skull, holding onto his head for dear life as her cries become louder and louder. It's the sweetest sound in the world, her voice wailing out his name as her hips buck against his fingers and mouth, seeking out the pleasure she so desperately needs in order to achieve orgasm. He readily gives it to her, adding a third finger, stretching her walls as she screams.

Curling his fingers, Oliver presses against her g-spot. It's her trigger, the little button that suddenly sends Felicity careening over the edge with a gasp and a sob. Her back arches off the bed as she plants her feet on the mattress, her hand pushing his head away from her over-sensitive apex. He pulls back, giving her the space she needs to calm down while his hands caress the tops of her things in gentle circles.

"Fuck, Oliver," she shudders, her body limply falling back into bed as he smiles down at her. "Don't look so smug," Felicity warns, glaring at him from beneath hooded eyes.

"I'm not being smug," Oliver retorts before crawling on top of her, his lips blazing a trail from her navel to her lips. There's no doubt she can taste herself on his tongue as he swirls it around her mouth. She's tugging him close again, forcing his body to lay on top of hers as she seeks out skin-to-skin contact.

Soft fingertips trail down his spine until they come to rest on his ass. Then Felicity squeezes and he groans against her lips. His hips thrust forward, his rock-hard cock brushing over her sex and making her moan. Although she's still recovering from her last orgasm, Oliver can tell she's not ready to call it a night. Not yet. She's got one more round left in her and they're both determined to make the most of it.

"Oliver," she murmurs into his ear as his mouth travels down her throat, stopping only when it reaches her collarbone. He laves it with his tongue, making her moan again, then bites down. Felicity's body arches into his as she hisses in pain and pleasure. Her fingers squeeze his ass again and he takes the hint, but he doesn't do as she silently asks.

"What do you want, Felicity?" His mouth hovers over her right breasts, huffing warm breaths over her nipple and watching it pebble beneath his ministrations.

Her eyes lock onto his as she answers, "Fuck me, Oliver. Fuck me hard."

A half smile appears on his face and he dives down, his mouth enveloping her breast and giving it a good suckle before he lets go of it with a loud, wet _plop_. When Oliver looks up a moment later, her eyes are squeezed shut as she bites her lower lip. He takes advantage of her distracted state and thrusts into her just as she asked.

The little _eep_ he hears escape from her throat makes him look down at her. Felicity's eyes are wide open now, her mouth hanging open as he pulls back and thrusts in again, harder this time, nearly making the bed shake with the force of his hips. She gasps and Oliver can't help the smile that crawls onto his lips. He loves surprising her in bed, especially when she says such dirty things.

They go at it for a good half hour, Felicity meeting Oliver thrust for thrust until they're both nearing the edge in unison. That's when he grabs her ankle, throwing her leg over his shoulder to change position. It deepens his thrusts, causing her to cry out even louder now as her other leg wraps around his back. But that's not the only trick he has up his sleeve. His fingers find her clit and he's over.

Two more thrusts are all it takes to send Felicity crying over the edge again, but this time, Oliver follows as her walls clench around his aching cock, milking him until there's nothing left. His head falls into the crook of her neck. They lay there, breathless and panting, completely spent after a night full of intense lovemaking. He rolls off a few moments later and she whimpers. It isn't long before his arms wrap around her, pulling her into his chest, and she snuggles into the warmth of his embrace, her eyes already closed.

Sleep comes fast and easy in this comfortable little cocoon they've made for themselves. Oliver is content to stay in this bubble for the rest of his life, so when he awakes the next morning to find her side of the bed empty, he frowns. It doesn't take him long to figure out where she is, though. The faint strands of a song he doesn't know leads his eyes to fall upon the bathroom door. It's open just a crack, but he can see the outline of Felicity's body pressed up against the vanity as she stares at herself in the mirror.

A warm smile appears on his face as he pushes the covers to the center of the bed and gets up. Oliver slowly makes his way over, pushing the door open as to not startle her. The music he heard earlier now envelops him and he's surprised to find Felicity is listening to country. There have been a few times her taste in music has come up as a topic of conversation, and the answer has always been _eclectic_.

Still, Oliver pauses to simply listen to the tune as she gazes at him from over her shoulder with a smile.

 _"Love's never come my way/I've never been this far/But you took these two left feet/And waltzed away with my heart…"_

The lyrics hit him square in the chest and he feels his throat close up because they describe what it's like being with Felicity. Before he knows it, he's reaching out for her hand and is surprised that she gives it to him so easily. Oliver pulls her out of the bathroom, leaving the door open so the music follows them into the bedroom.

His right arm wraps around her waist while the left takes hold of the other one, positioning them in the perfect waltz position. Then, he begins to move.

 _"No, I don't dance, but here I am/Spinning you round and round in circles/It ain't my style, but I don't care/I'd do anything with you anywhere/Guess you got me in the palm of your hand, girl/Cause, I don't dance..."_

Felicity's head finds its way under his chin as her eyes flutter shut. They slowly sway to the music, their arms wrapped around each other as she hums the tune under her breath. Oliver feels it through his chest and finds his cheek falling against the top of her head. His eyes close, allowing him to focus on the lyrics once more.

The chorus plays twice more before the song ends. Another one begins, but they're still wrapped around each other, holding one another as close as physically possible. Felicity's ear rests against his heart, listening to it beat slowly and surely. He doesn't want this moment to end, but then she's pulling away, her eyes meeting his as a soft smile touches her lips.

"I thought Oliver Queen didn't dance," she points out, reminding him of all the times she'd overheard those words come out of his mouth.

Oliver can't help but smile down at her. "I don't," he answers, "but I will for you." He can see the tears that threaten to slip down Felicity's cheeks. The sentiment hits him as well because she's right, Oliver Queen doesn't dance, no matter how many years his mother forced him to take lessons, but if Felicity Smoak asks, he'll do it, gladly.


	10. The Ties That Bind

**I imagine Felicity has Oliver in a chair, arms tied behind his back, and she's teasing the crap out of him until he begs for it. (image from** **Anonymous & holysmoakss; ****prompt from celticsparrow517)**

The smirk on her face is one he'll never forget as she leans over him, her pert, leather-covered breasts in his face as she takes the length of red ribbon and ties it around his wrists then to the back of the chair so he is unable to use his hands. It was something Felicity suggested, a sort of experiment to see how much he could take before giving in. Oliver had taken it as a challenge, one he knew it could easily win, but seeing how she's dressed now, in a black leather leotard that clings to her curves and accentuates both her breasts and her hips, he suddenly feels his resolve crumble.

Because the sight of Felicity in such an outfit makes him hard. All Oliver wants is for her to get down on her knees and suck him off like she usually does, but it seems that she has other plans for him in mind. Her fingers trail over his arms before ending on on his bare chest, black nails scraping down his abdomen until they reach the waistband of his loose-fitting black sweats. When she reaches inside to stroke him, his head rolls back and his eyes close, the pleasure instantly radiating up his spine and into all his extremities.

Oliver's breath hitches. As much as he likes being teased, this is torture. Unable to run his fingers through Felicity's golden locks is one thing he begins to realize he does _not_ like. So he tugs at the red ribbon, but it's secured around both his wrists, the knots she made holding up well. He knows that if he really wanted to, he could easily break through them, but Felicity looks like she's enjoying herself. The smile on her face as she strokes him up and down, making him impossibly harder, it's one he's seen before.

The last time she had that smile on her face was the night before, after she'd gone down on him and made him come in just a few minutes. That led to her suggestion of trying to build his stamina even though Oliver knew it was up to par. Last night had been a fluke, an accident. He'd been exhausted and on edge from the way Felicity had pranced around the house the entire day in short shorts and a sports bra. He'd wanted to get his hands on her, but she was cleaning and arranging furniture how she wanted it in their living room, and who was he to stop her.

Now, she's extracting her revenge, getting Oliver riled up again. His blood feels like acid in his veins, burning him from the inside out as she continues her ministrations. Finally, Felicity gives him some respite and pulls his pants down slightly, releasing his aching member to the cool air of their bedroom. He sighs in relief, but it's short lived when she stands up from her place on his lap and unclips the metal snaps covering her sex.

 _Oh, fuck!_ She's wearing white lace panties beneath it! Oliver groans, biting his lower lip as he stares at her with hooded eyes. God, she's beautiful; the perfect mix of sexy and salacious. His body aches to feel her surrounding him, to feel her hot, wet walls close in around his dick, sucking him in, taking him as deep as he can go. Just thinking about him makes his breath hitch. He wants his cock in her, _now_ , but that's not what Felicity has in mind.

She straddles his lap again, pressing her lace covered sex against his aching erection, hiking up the leather so that it rests around her waist and out of the way. Then she begins to grind against him and Oliver is pretty sure he can see stars. Felicity's hips move slowly, torturously over his cock, the lace providing a heady amount of friction that he doesn't think he can handle for longer than a few minutes. His cock continues throbbing between their bodies, aching for the release she refuses to give him.

Slowly, Felicity leans into him, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders, leveraging herself so she can move faster. A stream of curses fall from his lips as he squeezes his eyes shut. Oliver has never felt this vulnerable before, this helpless. In all his years on and off the island, no woman has ever made him want to beg. Now, he's tempted to throw their bet out the window in order to feel some solace.

Then he feels it, the wet spot growing on her panties, and Oliver doesn't know how much more he can take. "Please," he shudders. "Please, Felicity." He's begging her now, pleading like the broken man he's become under her ministrations. Desperate for release from this prison, he'll do just about anything to convince her to let him go, to let him release all the pent up sexual frustration that courses through his veins.

A licentious smile appears on her face. Her hand comes up to cradle his chin, stroking her thumb against his cheek. "I don't think so, Oliver," she replies, her grin widening. "We've only been at this for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?!" he asks, dumbfounded. It feels like he's been tied to that chair for hours. His body continues to scream for release as her hips sway, her wet panties sliding over his cock and making him whine pathetically.

Her laugh fills the room. "Come on, baby," Felicity coos in his ear. "You've got more than ten minutes in you. Remember that time in Bali when we stayed holed up in our hotel for almost two days because it wouldn't stop raining?"

Fuck yeah, he remembers! Those had been two of the best days of his life. They'd worn each other out to the point of exhaustion the first day and slept through half the second before going at it again. But Oliver couldn't remember for the life of him how he managed to stay that hard for that long. Maybe that's why Felicity has him tied to this chair right now. He's usually good to go for hours, but damn this woman and her wiley ways. She's far too good at getting him riled up and making him come too fast. What he needs is to slow this down before he loses himself.

So Oliver suggests a compromise. "How about you kiss me and we'll keep going another ten minutes, then reassess?"

"I like that idea," Felicity says as she kisses her way along his jaw. She keeps kissing him, down his neck and across his chest, and Oliver realizes he should have been more specific. He'd meant his lips, but she has other ideas. Her mouth continues its tortuous path over his abs, tongue darting out to lick over each line and ridge before sinking lower. Her legs scoot down his thighs until she's resting on his knees.

Oliver knows exactly what she plans on doing, and he tries to steel himself for it, but he's powerless against her determination. Her right hand wraps around his cock while the left cups his balls, rolling them between her fingers. His hips buck wildly, nearly throwing Felicity off his knees, but she steadies herself, tightening her grip until it's nearly painful. Oliver stops immediately, trying not to hurt her and also trying to relieve the pressure that now encases his dick.

Then her tongue touches the tip, lapping around the fat, almost purple head before her lips close around it and she sucks. Oliver feels his body nearly go numb. The pleasure that courses through him is nearly enough to send him over the edge. He feels like he could come at this very moment, straight down the back of her throat, but then Felicity lets up and he sucks in a breath. She does it again, though, this time sinking lower, taking half of him into the warm confines of her mouth and hollowing out her cheeks for the most erotic suction he's ever felt.

Oliver cries out, begging for release, begging for her to stop. He sees the smirk on Felicity's face, the mirth in her eyes as she stares up at him from his lap. She's not backing down or letting up. She's taking him all the way and only letting him come on her terms. Her filthy little mouth continues to suck on him for several more minutes, taking Oliver to the edge but never letting him fall over it.

By the time she lets go of his cock, Oliver is shaking. His body trembles under the weight of his desires. He doesn't know how much more of this he can take. Exhaustion overwhelms him as Felicity stands up, grabbing the ends of the leather leotard and pulling it over her head to reveal pert breasts and pebbled nipples. She looks just as turned on as he is, but the smile on her face has softened.

"You've been a very good boy," Felicity praises. Her fingers loop into the elastic band of her panties, tugging them down off her legs before kicking them to the side. She's now naked in front of him. "I think it's time for your reward," she adds, straddling his lap once more. Only this time when she takes hold of his cock, it's to guide it to her slick folds, which Oliver can see are glistening with her arousal. It slips over them as she teases herself with it, mewling when it hits her clit just right.

God, he needs to be inside her like yesterday. It's pure torture watching the woman he loves play with herself using him as her sex toy. But then Felicity pushes it deeper, slipping it between her folds and lining it up with her entrance. When she starts to sink down on top of Oliver, they both groan in contentment. "Feels so good… inside you…" he murmurs as he fills her to the hilt.

Their hips press against one another, linked together for just a moment longer before Felicity rises up, his cock slipping out of her so only the tip remains. The juices that coat his skin make Oliver buck up into her, needing more, wanting to pleasure her just as much as she has already pleasured him that evening. He vows to keep going until they both can barely hang on any longer.

Over and over again, their hips meet in hard, body rocking thrusts that have them panting within a few moments. The pace is frantic, maniacal almost, as Oliver tries his hardest to give Felicity everything she wants tonight. He needs to hold on for just a little longer. If only he had use of his hands right now, he'd be playing with her clit. It seems she has the same idea. Her hand drifts down her abdomen to find the little button and stroke it relentlessly.

Deep, guttural groans escape her lips as she bucks forward, thrusting herself harder and faster on his cock. Oliver can feel her walls tighten around him. She's close. A few more hard thrusts that shake both their bodies to the core and Felicity screams out his name, her body going rigid as her pussy clamps around him. "Oh, god, Oliver! Come with me! Please come with me!" she cries out, and it triggers the orgasm he's managed to keep at bay for so long that evening.

He comes with a groan, seated deep inside her, his breath leaving him as pleasure radiates throughout his body. It's one of the strongest climaxes Oliver has ever felt and it has him feeling dizzy and disoriented once it finally subsides. His head falls back against the spine of the chair, eyes fluttering shut as Felicity lays on top of him, her breaths coming out in short little gasps.

They stay like that for a while, both too exhausted, too spent to move. Finally, she pushes herself into a sitting position, reaching around his arms to untie his wrists. They fall limply to the sides of the chair. Felicity gently massages the soreness that comes with finally being released from his bindings and Oliver heaves a sigh of relief.

"That was incredible," he murmurs into her ear as her head nestles into the crook of his neck.

Felicity nods. "Yeah," she sighs. "Maybe next time, you can tie me up."

Oliver can't help the smile that crawls into his lips as his arms wrap around her, holding her tight. "I'd like that," he softly replies before kissing her forehead.


	11. Distractions

**Felicity is extremely horny and trying to get Oliver's attention. He's distracted by work so she decides to start stripping and handle it herself. (image from** **diggo26,** **prompt by Anonymous)**

"Oliver!" she calls from the bedroom as she lies in their bed, waiting for him to get off his phone call. The waiting has taken its toll. Felicity rests against the headboard, her arms crossed over her chest, annoyed that a phone call could take _that_ long. She just wants her boyfriend in their bed with his arms wrapped around her. Is that too much to ask? It's not like this is an important phone call that can't wait until morning. He's dealing with the stupid landlord, for crying out loud, and for a little issue with one of the circuit breakers in the kitchen.

That's what happens when you date a man who can cook like a master chef. He'll find something that annoys him in the kitchen then obsess about it until it's fixed. Felicity sighs as she shakes her head. She's been sitting there, waiting for him to get off the phone for almost half an hour. That damn landlord better be saying something interesting because if he's not, she's tempted to dox him in the morning.

"Just a minute, hon!" Oliver calls back from where he stands on the balcony, pacing back and forth while still on hold.

She's had enough. Now it's just getting ridiculous. Taking matters into her own hands, Felicity gets out of bed. Tonight she's chosen a cute black and white polka dotted bra and panty set, one she hoped Oliver would rid her of over half an hour ago. Instead, she's stuck doing it herself. She doesn't fault her boyfriend for being obsessive over certain things, but a stupid circuit breaker in the kitchen annoys the hell out of her.

Standing tall, Felicity saunters towards the open balcony doors where her boyfriend leans against the railing, his phone pressed to his ear. When his eyes catch sight of her, he stands a little straighter, his body becoming rigid. She can't help the smirk that creeps onto her face as she watches Oliver zero in on her arms reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. When it pops open, she holds it to her chest while biting her lower lip in the way that makes him hard almost instantly.

Her eyes wander down his body straight to his cargo pants and she can see the bulge evident between his legs. Oliver is definitely turned on by what he sees. And when she lets go of the scrap of fabric, his eyes widen. They focus on her breasts, her nipples quickly pebbling as the cold air coming from outside hits them. Felicity holds the bra between her fingertips, drawing his eyes away from her chest, then lets it drop to the floor as she continues to saunter towards him.

His phone nearly drops from his hand as she stops just short of his reach. "Oliver Queen," she practically sings, putting her hands on her hips. "You've made me wait long enough. Get off the phone and come please your girlfriend," Felicity adds. His eyes jump from her breasts to her face, and when he realizes she's biting her lip again, the phone drops to the ground and shatters.

Felicity would be a little put off by the fact that he just broke _another_ phone, but the way he stares at her, like a panther about to pounce on its prey, allows her to forgive him quickly. In one long, quick stride, Oliver wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into the warm expanse of his chest. His lips descend to her almost immediately after, drawing the lower lip between his teeth as he kisses her with abandon. She sighs into it, happy and content to finally have her boyfriend where she wants him, but soon pulls away, leaving him chasing her for more.

"Uh uh," Felicity tuts. "You need to earn it." She turns and walks off back into the bedroom, glancing over her shoulder to see Oliver stand there for a moment, confounded by what just happened, before he moves to follow.

His arms are around her waist seconds later, his mouth latched onto her shoulder, sucking a hot kiss into it. Felicity moans, her eyes fluttering shut as she enjoys the way his teeth sink into her skin. That heady mixture of pain and pleasure sets her blood on fire and she sucks in a deep breath in order to control it.

"How can I get back into your good graces?" Oliver rumbles against her ear, his tongue tracing the shell before he sucks the lobe into his mouth.

"Mmm, that's nice," Felicity purrs, her back pressing into his chest. He takes her full weight easily, hands moving up her abdomen until they cup her breasts. His fingers circle her nipples, the calloused pads of his thumbs sending extra little jolts of pleasure through her as she arches her back, filling his palms with the fleshy orbs. It's as if they were made for him, the way they perfectly fit into those worn hands.

"Just like that," she moans when his thumbs and forefingers pinch each little pebbled bud, drawing them away from her body before releasing. When Oliver's mouth clamps onto her neck, Felicity knows she's pretty close to being done for. But not yet. He still hasn't earn his keep. Not until one of his hands wanders down her belly until it reaches the hem of her panties. It skims across the elastic band, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter about, then dips inside, just barely touching the downy patch of hair that covers her sex.

"God, yes!" Felicity groans, her hips bucking against his hand, searching for more heat. Oliver immediately obliges, inching lower, until he's cupping her. She's already wet, already primed. He just needs to touch her. But his fingers don't move. They stay where they are, simply holding her dripping sex in his hand, letting her juices flow into his palm. "Fuck, Oliver!" she cries, rocking her hips in hopes of getting some relief from the ache that now radiates out from between her legs.

"Do you like that, Felicity?" he murmurs into her skin as his lips skim across her shoulder once again. "Do you want more?" Then he rubs his cloth covered erection against her ass and she knows she's a goner.

"Please, Oliver! Please… Touch me!" she begs, her body sagging against his.

"Touch you how?" he teases, the hand cupping her breast giving it a squeeze while the hand between her thighs rubs against her sex, spreading her juices all over her already wet folds.

"My clit! Touch my clit!" Felicity orders.

His middle finger embeds itself between her folds, the tip just barely touching her clit, but it's enough. Her hips draw back, ass brushing his hard cock through his pants while she rubs herself against his finger. That's it! That's the spot. Mmm, yes… That's exactly how she likes it.

A chuckle rumbles from Oliver's chest as he presses it against her back. "Impatient much?" he asks.

"I've been waiting over half an hour for you to get into bed. Of course I'm impatient," Felicity grumbles, her hips continuing to rock against his hand. She needs more than just his fingers to get her off tonight. "Now, will you please take off your clothes and fuck me already?"

"Yes, ma'am," Oliver obliges. His clothes come off faster than she's ever seen, and not too long after he pulls away, he's back, his arms wrapped around her, holding her against his bare chest. His cock brushes between her ass cheeks, rock hard and ready to penetrate her upon command.

Felicity wants to torture him for making her wait, but she's just too damn impatient. Turned on and restless, she guides them to the edge of the bed then leans into the mattress, spreading her legs. It's a silent invitation, one Oliver doesn't hesitate to respond to. His left hand falls to her hip with the right takes hold of his cock and guides it to her slick entrance.

When he pushes into her, Felicity lets out a satisfied moan. "Fuck yes! … Feels so good… Deep inside me… Mmm…" she mutters when he slides in to the hilt, seating himself as deep as he can go as she grabs onto the sheets for purchase. "Fuck me, Oliver!" she commands. "Fuck me hard!"

His hips draw back, taking his cock with him, leaving her with that empty feeling before they slam into her, skin slapping skin, that fullness returning. Oliver pumps into her hard and fast, just like she wants, the pace relentless. Her moans and screams and cries echo through the room, drifting out the open balcony door so that the whole city can listen to Felicity Smoak praise her boyfriend for being such an attentive lover.

Her body thrums with increasing pleasure, to the point where she can almost take it no more. It's then when Oliver reaches around and his fingers find her clit. He pinches it between them, making Felicity scream so loud her voice goes hoarse. That's all she needs to let go, to feel the rush of her orgasm wash over her in a gigantic wave that nearly sweeps her off her feet. Her walls clench tightly around Oliver, and after barely another thrust, he comes with a shout.

They tremble together for several moments, their bodies riding the tsunami until it finally subsides, then fall into the mattress. Oliver is quick to roll off her, but with his arms around her waist, he takes Felicity with him so when they stop moving, she lays spread out over his chest. He nuzzles her neck before pressing soft kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

Sated and happy, she turns in his arms and gives him a warm, chaste kiss. "Thank you," Felicity murmurs against his lips.

"No, thank you," Oliver replies with a smile. When she gives him a questioning look, he adds, "I never would have gotten off the phone with that idiot if it wasn't for your distraction."

She giggles and says, "You're welcome."


End file.
